cuando te hayas ido
by Danger Sweety
Summary: ¿como se sentiria kyouya al estar enamoradp por primera vez y no poder gritarlo a los 4 vientos?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste mucho dejen sus criticas todo me sirve jajá. Ni lo personajes ni la canción me pertenecen

Personajes propiedad de: Bisco Hotori Canción de Avril Lavigne

¿NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS?

Pensamiento de los personajes

_Letra de la canción_

**En el tercer salón de música se podía ver a él host club después de haber terminado sus actividades de anfitriones.**

**Cada quien se encontraba haciendo lo habitual, se podía ver a los hermanos ****Hitachiin molestando al rey tamaki, a honey devorando pasteles uno tras otro y al lado se encontraba mori. **

**Pero a todos les pareció un poco raro que haruhi decidiera abandonar las actividades del club por ese día poniendo de pretexto el que tenía que ir a estudiar aun sabiendo todos que los exámenes habían acabado hace unos días. Pero lo que les parecía aun más extraño era que Kyouya no se encontraba sentado en la mesa de siempre tecleando sobre su portátil si no que se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia la ventana con un gesto aun más duro de lo habitual pero mezclado con tristeza, los hermanos Hitachiin al percatarse de esto no dudaron en jugarle una broma pero cuando estaban a un paso de el chico sintieron un fuerte jalón por detrás, al voltear se dieron cuenta que la persona que interrumpía su travesura era mori, cosa que él nunca hacia pero al parecer él era el único que sabía la razón de el estado de kyouya sin embargo por una extraña razón nadie quiso tocar mas el tema y poco a poco se retiraron hasta quedar solo tamaki y kyouya. Tamaki preocupado por su mejor amigo decidió preguntar la razón de que su amigo estuviera en un estado como ausente pero al intentar ponerle la mano en el hombro kyouya no hizo más que rechazarlo categóricamente a lo que tamaki reacciono con un rostro de asombro acto seguido kyouya procedió a retirarse no sin antes dirigirle una profunda mirada de odio verdadero a tamaki. **

**En la limosina camino a su mansión kyouya escuchaba el radio en especial una canción ****When you`re gon de Avril Lavigne el se identificaba demasiado con esta canción:**

_Siempre necesite tiempo para mí_

_Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro_

_Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy solo_

_Y esta hecho su lado de la cama donde el mentía_

**Siempre he estado solo no es nada nuevo para mí porque precisamente ahora necesito de esa persona, si no estoy cerca de ella me cuenta tanto respirar y siento esta gran desesperación como si el tiempo no pasara.**

**Ahora me duele tanto la soledad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: CUANDO TE MARCHASTE, YO CONTÉ LOS PASOS QUE DISTE  
TE DAS CUENTA LO MUCHO QUE TE NECESITO AHORA?

-dialogo, (notas), __narrador__, *_pensamientos_*

(En los pensamientos de Kyouya)

El sabía que era la 1° vez que sentía esa estupidez de la que hablaba todo el mundo, de la que hablaban tantas canciones "EL AMOR"

(Recordando)

-Buenos días joven Kyouya ¿busca al joven Tamaki?

-si, podría decirle que lo estoy esperando

-lo siento joven Kyouya, pero el ordeno que nadie lo molestara ya que se encuentra en su habitación y al parecer está un poco deprimido.

-entonces subiré, lo siento pero tengo importantes asuntos que tratar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tamaki

-Kyouya

-que te ocurre

-kyouyaaaaaaaa (el joven rubio corre a abrazarlo)

-(intentando zafarse del asfixiante abrazo) agradecería que por primera vez en tu vida me dieras una explicación sin tener que pasar por esta vergonzosa escena

__al dar un rápido vistazo a la habitación centra su atención en lo que parece ser una pila de CDs tirados en el piso después de librarse de aquel abrazo opresivo, dejando al rubio en la misma posición en la que lo encontró (hincado en una esquina aun mas deprimido que al principio por el rechazo sufrido) se acerca a observar con detenimiento el cúmulo ya que deducía que obtendría mas información de este que de aquel chico infantil. Y efectivamente mediante esta acción se dio cuenta de que el 99% de estos eran CDs de romanticismo, amor y todas esas cosas que él consideraba absurdo. Y por alguna razón no le sorprendía que el otro 1% fueran de Barney ¬¬

-me da la impresión de que al escuchar este montón de basura a aflorado tu estúpido lado sentimental ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- siiii, pero no es estúpido

- ¬¬

- es que me he dado cuenta que…….

- *_será posible que se ha dado una idea de lo que siente por Haruhi_*

- esos sentimientos que describen son tan parecidos a los que yo siento por Haruhi pero…….

__en el rostro de Kyouya se dibujaba una mueca de sorpresa__

- eso no es posible porque yo siento amor de padre. •• Kyouya estoy triste ¿por qué no hacen canciones para padres como yo que aman a sus hijas? buaaaaaaaa

- *_lo sabia creo que sobreestime sus capacidades* _

-pero mira (Tamaki toma un CD del montón y se lo entrega a Kyouya) encontré canciones hermosas deberías oírlas, podrían hacer nacer en ti algún sentimiento. __el rubio se da cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer y se cubre la boca con ambas manos esperando una mirada exterminadora

__peor aun con una sonrisa digna de hacer temblar a 10,000 samuráis le responde de la forma más tranquila__

- en primera no me interesa hacer nacer ningún sentimiento o descubrir o lo que sea y en segunda no tengo tiempo. Ya bastante lapso me hiciste perder con esas boberías del amor.

-como??? Pero Kyouya el amor es el más grande sentimiento sobre la tierra es lo que hace que en la primavera florezcan todas esas hermosas flores con tal belleza, es lo que hace el mundo gire, es lo que hace que salga es sol cada día, es lo que hace que las mariposas vuelen de flor en flor, es lo que hace que el arcoíris tenga tantos colores, es lo que nos hace vivir abiertamente sin esa bastarda ambición, es lo que hace que..

__se podía ver a Tamaki girando alrededor de Kyouya dando grande brincos de bailarina y tirando flores por todos lados__

- Tamaki ¬¬

- Tarara tarara kiss kiss fall in love maybe you´re my love

__ ya fastidiado lo toma por el saco y lo pone de frente a el__

- Tamaki lamento *_en realidad no_* interrumpirte pero lo que hace que las flores prosperen en primavera es porque esa es su temporada, lo que hace que el mundo gire es el movimiento de rotación que es lo mismo que hace que salga el sol cada día, lo que hace que las mariposas vuelen de flor en flor es porque se encargan de polinizarlas y por ultimo esa bastarda ambición a la que te refieres es la que hace que tengas este nivel de vida *_estúpido_* y por si te quedan dudas NO me interesaba, NO me interesa y NO me interesara enamorarme. Es un sentimiento que te saca de tus casillas y te hace perder el control y NO me interesa en lo absoluto vivir tal aberración ok?

- si u.u __decía Tamaki con cara de niño regañado__

- ahora si ya no tienes más estupideces que decir ¿podríamos tratar el cosplay de mañana?

(Regresando de sus recuerdos)

__con una sonrisa irónica__

* Aberración?? Como era posible que ahora lo estoy viviendo. Lo que más me angustia es que esto es algo que me esta controlando y eso no lo puedo permitir pero…… ¿Cómo lo detengo? ¿en qué momento comenzó? ¿Cómo lo permití? ¿Por qué me siento así?

__eran tantas preguntas para lo que el chico no tenía respuestas esto le estaba resultando tan frustrante y lo estaba haciendo enojar__

¿Por qué siento que cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que paso sin ella me vuelve loco y lo peor de todo es que..

__una sombra de tristeza se apodera del Othoori__

Ella no me quiere en lo absoluto lo pude constatar ayer*

__la voz del chofer lo saca de sus pensamientos__

-señor Othoori

- si que pasa.

-hace ya 10 minutos qué llegamos a la mansión

- que a si ya gracias

__ una vez dentro de la mansión fue recibido por su servidumbre__

-Joven Kyouya ¿desea que le sirva de comer?

- no gracias estaré en mi habitación no quiero que nadie me moleste ¿entendido?

- si joven, a una última cosa, llamo su hermana y dijo que vendría a visitarlo.

-está bien cuando llegue que pase a mi habitación por favor.

- si joven

__una vez en su habitación recostado en su lujosa cama__

(Recordando)

__ya hace días que le rondaba esa idea en la cabeza


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno 1° quiero aclarar que todo lo que sucede en este capítulo es lo que Kyouya está recordando y 2° y más importante agradecer a los que han leído y están leyendo este fanfiction y por sus comentarios que me han alentado a seguir

**Jaqui-chan** muchísimas gracias por leer mi 1° fanfiction no tienes idea de los ánimos que me has dado y por supuesto que leeré tu 1° fanfiction e igual te hare saber mi opinión, Arigatou gosaimasu. 0U0

**Aire2409**igual muchas gracias por seguir este fanfiction. Tratare de que cada personaje siga con la esencia de su personalidad ya que no me agrada que cambien por completo gracias por notarlo. O.O

gracias por tus observaciones prometo cuidar más la escritura ok. U.U.

**Sakumi Echizen **gracias por leer mi historia y agregarla a tus alertas. Arigatou gosaimasu. O.o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Recordando)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__ Ya era costumbre para aquel chico solitario ver día a día como aquella chica de la que apenas hace algunos días se había dado cuenta estaba enamorado salir por aquella grande puerta de la tercera sala de música del Instituto__

* Cuando te vas siento que lo pierdo todo, te echo de menos, me quedó vacío y sólo, cuando te vas mi corazón se rompe en trozos mi vida se va contigo a un lugar que desconozco*

__el chico viajaba sólo caminó hacía a casa o mejor dicho mansión, en su lujosa limosina. Con una mirada melancólica miraba por las ventanas, al parecer el clima no ayudaba nada a su estado de ánimo se podía ver el cielo nublado y gris lo que aseguraba una gran tormenta, ya las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y el chico seguía hundido en tus pensamientos__

* Lloro por dentro cataratas del dolor, muero despacio, te amo tanto que mi mente siente un enorme vacío, me escondo en mi cuarto y escribo con la esperanza de calmar este dolor pero es peor como una lanza cada palabra que dedicó a tu memoria es como un adiós para siempre.*

-cambio de planes, mejor llévame a casa de Honey.

-entendido joven vamos hacia allá.

-siento molestarte a estas horas pero es necesario hablar contigo.

-claro que si kyo-chan sí viniste hasta acá debe ser algo urgente.

-pues técnicamente si.

-¿y dime de qué se trata?

-lo que sucede es que… No se… Bueno es que….

-0.0 ¿qué sucede kyo-chan?

-esto es estúpido, me siento como un estúpido pero creo que estoy enamorado ¬¬ ///

-¿de quién? Kyo-chan

-de Haruhi

-¿y cuál es el problema? O.o - es que todo es confuso cuando se va lo único que necesito el sentir sus brazos rodeándome. Me siento vacío y necesito dejar de estar triste por alguien que no merece ni siquiera una lágrima

- por qué dices eso?

-no lo sé gritó en silencio. Estoy muy confundido la buscó y no la encuentro y lo peor de todo es que la amo pero también la odio. Ella rompió mi barrera de protección ¿cómo es posible que eso de lo que alguna vez me burle ahora me mata?, Es la primera vez que me siento atado sin fuerzas para hacer nada, me paro a pensar y a ver cómo el tiempo se me escapa, mis ojos me delatan y aunque intentó hacerme el fuerte. No lo sé… Creo que esto me va a matar….u_u///

- ¿ir porque no lo sé lo dices?

__ Una mirada triste se reflejó en el rostro de aquel chico__

-por qué es posible que ella a quien en verdad ame sea a Tamaki y aunque él no se dé cuenta el también la ama y si me interpongo entre ellos seré yo el responsable de su infelicidad.

- recuerda que uno puede elegir entre ser una persona feliz y optimista 0u0, o ser una persona triste y negativa¬¬//. Nadie es responsable de hacer a otro feliz o no. La elección depende de uno mismo

- lo se

-entonces que te detiene?

- sé que es absurdo lo que te voy a decir pero es que si no se lo digo es porque así por lo menos en mi subconsciente existe una ligera esperanza de ser correspondido, en cambio si se lo digo y me rechaza no voy a soportar el dolor.

-es que no quieres abrir los ojos sino lo haces tú nadie lo hará observa la realidad, No estás más que huyendo de la situación y eso no es bueno u.u.

-gracias por escucharme pero creo que tengo que retirarme.

-si kyo-chan pero pienso lo que vas a hacer

- sí.

__el joven millonario se encontraba en una estancia de la mansión, meditando lo que ocurría en el, aunque no era para nada normal para el tomar, ese día debido al estrés que le producía el asunto decidió tomar la botella de sake que se encontraba en la lujosa cantinera. Eran tantas las cosas que le pasaban por la mente que no pensó en controlar su forma de beber hasta que llego el momento en que le costaba levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba pero extrañamente para él de repente se sintió con el valor suficiente para declararle su gran amor a esa persona que tantos estragos estaba causando en su vida últimamente. Como pudo se puso de pie y se dirigió a el encuentro se su chofer__

- por favor prepare un auto para salir en este preciso momento.

__el ver que el chico se tambaleaba y caminaba ayudado del agarre de los muebles el chofer se extraño un poco__

-joven ¿se encuentra usted bien?

- perfectamente bien. __ya un tanto fastidiado__ Dígame será que ya puedo salir o va a seguir con este interrogatorio estúpido.

__ Al escuchar estragos en el recibidor el ama de llaves se dirigió a este a ver qué era lo que sucedía y se sorprendió al ver a ese chico tan calculador en ese estado al igual que todos los sirvientes que ya se encontraban reunidos en el vestíbulo para presenciar lo que ocurría__

- qué tengo monos en la cara o que tanto ven ustedes, regresen de inmediato a sus deberes.

_ el ama de llaves trato de calmarlo_

- joven por favor cálmese, no puede salir en ese estado le podría ocurrir algo.

-no me importa necesito salir de inmediato.

__en eso momento entro por la puerta principal Tachibana ya que había sido llamado por uno de los sirvientes para calmar la situación__

- me temo que es mi responsabilidad cuidar de usted y no le permitiré salir.

__decía el guardaespaldas mientras evitaba que Kyouya saliera por la puerta bloqueando su paso.__

- deja me pasar, ya que aquel inepto del chofer se niega a llevarme me iré yo solo "_empleados ineptos_".

- no lo dejare salir.

__ ya se podía oír por todos lados los gritos de aquel pelinegro ordenando que lo dejaran salir y los jaloneos del guardaespaldas bloqueándole el paso, al igual que los susurros de todos los espectadores cuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta apareció el padre del pelinegro con una cara de pocos amigos (que novedad ¬¬//) colocándose de frente a su retoño__

- ¿se podría saber a qué se deba tal estruendo?

__su voz firme y estricta retumbo por toda la mansión haciendo que al instante todos adoptaran una posición de firmes a lo cual su retoño solo atino a enderezarse un poco__

- Tachibana ¿se podría saber a qué se deba tal espectáculo?

- lo que sucede señor es que el joven Kyouya insiste en salir en el estado en que se encuentra.

__ Una mirada inquisidora fue lo que recibió Kyouya de parte de su progenitor y solo atino a bajar la cabeza ya que sabía que lo que venía no sería nada bueno, otro sonido estruendoso inundo la mansión Ootori seguido de miradas de sorpresa, aquel sonido había sido el de una poderosa bofetada propinada al menor se sus hijos__

- ya te diste cuenta del estado en que te encuentras? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que podría suceder si los medios te captan en ese estado? Sería un completo desprestigio para la familia, mancharías el apellido Ootori.

__Kyouya no hacía más que agachar la cabeza ante su padre aunque en sus puños se podía ver la tremenda furia que le inundaba amenazando con salir en cualquier momento__

- ya estoy arto de lo que piensen los demás, y me viene valiendo un pepino lo que digas ya que he vivido todo mi vida obedeciéndote y viviendo bajo la sombra de mis hermanos y no pienso tolerarlo más, te demostrare que puedo hacer lo mismo que ellos y superarlo sin esfuerzo alguno así qué deja de molestarme __Kyouya miraba a su padre con una mirada fulminante este solo lo observaba dándose cuenta de que sin duda era su hijo__ ¿entendido? Ahora me largo.

__ Y de un rápido movimiento desquito su furia con el primero que se cruzo en el camino. Tachibana recibió un fuerte puñetazo digno de un Ootori, acción que lo hizo caer, dejando libre la puerta para posteriormente en rey de las sombras pasara con su característico semblante tranquilo pero aun un se le podía notar lo ebrio que se encontraba. Tachibana solo atino a mirar al señor Ootori que con la cabeza le hizo una señal de aprobación y con solo una mirada dio a entender al chofer que lo llevara. El era sabedor del carácter que su hijo menor tenia y aunque no le había agradado la forma en que se había dirigido a él se sentía orgulloso de tener una descendencia con tanto potencial y que sabia no se dejaría intimidar por cualquiera__

__ Kyouya se encontraba en medio de la calle a punto de tomar un taxi ya que sabía que en el estado que estaba no sería prudente manejar cuando oyó a su chofer gritarle__

-joven Kyouya yo lo llevare espéreme

_- "hasta que se dign_a"

__ Una vez dentro del auto __

- y dígame joven cual será el desino?

- la casa de los Fujioka

- está bien

__ Camino a su destino Kyouya ya había comenzado a reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había gritado a su padre, había golpeado a Tachibana y había hecho un espectáculo que ni siquiera el mismo Tamaki superaría _"bueno eso creo" _lo que más lo desconcertaba era que no se arrepentía de nada y en cierta parte le había logrado liberar parte de la tención que tenia, sin embargo no había perdido de vista sus meta actual DECIRLE A HARUHI LO QUE SENTIA. Al darle un rápido vistazo al contenido de la limosina pudo vislumbrar una botella que no tardo en tomar entre sus manos y mirarla__

-*con que esto me dio tanto valor? Sé que no es bueno tomar pero esto es una excepción

__ dio un largo sorbo a la botella para después depositarla en el lugar donde la había hallado__ (si que necesitaba valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer)

- joven Kyouya hemos llegado

__ el chico veía a trabes de la ventanilla tratando de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer __

- que querrán ahora para venirme a buscar __ se veía a Haruhi caminar con algunas bolsas en las manos con una mueca de fastidio y asombro mesclados__

__ Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para voltear y encontrarse de frente a la causa de sus desvelos, de repente sus corazón empezó latir a 1000 por hora se había quedado tieso de la impresión y sin habla, el chofer al ver por el retrovisor la reacción de su jefe no pudo evitar dibujar una muy disimulada sonrisa ya que ahora comprendía el por qué había causado tanto alboroto aun que le costaba trabajo pensar que ese chico de sangra fría podría querer a alguien__

- ha.. haru..Haruhi hola __ dijo el chico saliendo de su trance y bajando de su auto__

- o.o hola _ ha Haruhi le sorprendía ver a aquel chico tan nervioso_ ¿ocurre algo?

- este…. Te ayudo con esas bolsas, necesito hablar un tema un tanto delicado qué te parece si pasamos a tu apartamento?

- O.o está bien

__ estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando a Haruhi noto que a Kyouya le costaba un poco de trabajo subir así que decidió (inocentemente) abrazarlo por la cintura para ayudarlo a subir. Esta acción volvió a tomar por sorpresa a Kyouya cosa que lo puso muy nervioso y repentinamente volteo a ver a Haruhi y se encontró de frente con esos hermosos ojos cafés que desde hace algún tiempo le parecían el cielo. Esta acción no ayudo en nada a Kyouya que empezó a sentir como un color rojo pasión se apoderaba de su rostro__

- te sucede algo? ¿te sientes bien? Caminas un poco raro y te ves enfermos

- si..Si..Estoy bien

_ El chico le respondió sin darse cuenta de que estaba a una corta distancia de Haruhi razón por la cual sin ninguna dificultad el aliento alcohólico de este llego hasta la nariz de Haruhi_

- O.o Kyouya ¿estás ebrio? Con razón esa forma de actuar

- este sí creo que bebí un poco _(¿poco? - _-)_

_- _entonces pasa te preparare un té que te aliviara enseguida. Lo aprendí de mi madre __le dirigió una gran sonrisa que para Kyouya fue devastadora__

- está bien

__ Una vez dentro Kyouya se encontraba sentado recargado en la mesa aun pensando en cómo decírselo y Haruhi en la cocina preparando el té __

- __desde la cocina__ y dime Kyouya de que quería hablar con migo?

__esas palabras lo paralizaron pero logro reponerse para contestar__

- es.. Es que no sé cómo empezar

- bueno tomate tu tiempo mientras esta él té

- si

- oye ya sabes de qué va a ser el colsplay de la siguiente semana?

- no aun no

- mmm solo espero que Tamaki no sigua con esa idea de vestirme de conejo es algo infantil no crees?, bueno aunque en cierta forma pienso que todo lo que hace para que seamos como una familia no esta tan mal, aunque me cueste aceptarlo a mi me agrada eso ya hasta me acostumbre a ser su hija y es que el saber toda la situación por la que está pasando y que sin embargo pueda fingir que no pasa nada me hace admirarlo cada día más y darme cuente que el aunque algo estúpido es muy noble y creo que he comenzado a sentir cariño por él.

__ Cariño por él, cariño por él, cariño por él, estas últimas palabras habían hecho eco en la cabeza del pelinegro y la furia que había comenzado a surgir desde que oyó el salir nombre de Tamaki de los labios que tanto añoraba por tocar no se hizo esperar y en otro arranque de furia acorralo a la chica que se encontraba sirviendo el té razón por la cual la tetera cayó al suelo y quemo la mano de Haruhi, cosa que al momento no noto el pelinegro__

- __teniendo a Haruhi acorralada contra la pared y con tono de frustración, dolor, desesperación mesclados_ - no hables mas de aquel imbécil, NO QUIERO QUE ESE NOMBRE SALGA DE TUS LABIOS, NO QUIERO QUE LO QUIERAS, NO QUIERO QUE LO MIRES, NO QUIERO PERDERTE, NO ENTIENDES QUE YO TE AMO, ERES LA RAZON DE MIS DESVELOS, ERES LA QUE ME HIZO DESCUBRIR QUE HAY ALGO MAS QUE UN BENEFICION MONETARIO, ENTIENDE HARUHI ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!.

__ dejándose llevar por el momento de tenerla rodeada, tan indefensa, solo para él, no pudo evitar besarla cosa que por un momento tomo por sorpresa a la chica pero después de asimilar un poco lo que le había dicho inconscientemente comenzó a fundirse en un tierno beso con el pelinegro, este al sentir su beso correspondido lo sintió como gotas de agua en el desierto. Hasta el momento la mantenía agarrada de la muñecas pero busco entrelazar sus dedos con de aquella chica pero se detuvo cuando oyó salir una ligera queja de los labios que mas amaba, en ese momento reacciono y recordó la tetera que había caído al suelo y sin despegar los labios de los de la chica abrió los ojos y los fijo en la palma de la chica y pudo notar una herida provocada por él y ligeramente fue terminando a que hermoso beso para luego tomar la palma de la chica que permanecía estática y besar suavemente la herida para después hacer una reverencia y pedir disculpas.

- lo siento Haruhi fui algo brusco y te lastime. ¿Me permites curarte?

_Haruhi a un no entendía por completo lo que acababa de suceder y peor aún no sabía por qué había correspondido a aquel beso_

-O.O está bien.

__se podía ver a los chico sentados, el pelinegro curando con delicadeza la palma de la chica, los dos en silencio hasta que las chica rompió el silencio__

- vaya si que eres bueno en esto.

- sería el colmo que siendo el negocio de mi familia la medicina yo no pudiera curar una quemadura ¿no crees?

_ El pelinegro le respondió con una sonrisa que ella jamás había visto pero que le agradaba ya que era tan natural, sin intenciones ocultas, ni hipocresías le resultaba una sonrisa tan hermosa que no pudo más que imitarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa_

- Kyouya _el chico interrumpió su labor para dedicarle toda su atención a aquella chica_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_ después de lo ocurrido Kyouya ya había logrado pensar bien las cosas y dar una conclusión. Los hechos ya eran más claros el la amaba, se habían besado, y ya había logrado declararle su amor, ya se sentía liberado sabía que a partir de ese momento si Haruhi no lo amaba por lo menos iba a tener el consuelo que por un momento había tocado el cielo.

- porque te amo Haruhi.

-O.O

- no sé si me corresponderás pero te pido que lo pienses para mí esa respuesta es muy importante.

_el chico volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa que tanto le había gustado_ -¿ok?

- si está bien pero necesitare algo de tiempo

- está bien, bueno creo que he terminado me retiro, a por cierto lo de la tetera fue mi culpa así que lo descontare de tu deuda ok?

- si ¬¬// "_nunca dejara de ser así"_

___Kyouya se retiro pero esta vez no llamaría a su chofer ya que había decidido caminar hasta su mansión, ya que necesitaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir además ya no se encontraba mareado_.

_desde su puerta Haruhi observaba a Kyouya alejarse aunque la parecía raro que esta vez no se fue en auto pero bueno de por si el día había estado bastante raro. Cuando ya no pudo ver mas chico se metió en su departamento y mientras se recostaba en el sofá mirando la herida que hace unos momentos acababa de sufrir, pensaba en cual iba a ser la respuesta que le daría al pelinegro_

_después de una larga meditación había decidido su respuesta_

-creo que será lo mejor que le diga que…………………

Huy por fin termino este capítulo según yo solo le iba a avanzar un poco pero creo que en la noche me nacen las mejores ideas espero que les guste porfa dejen sus comentarios y espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar ok bueno adiós y gracias.

٩(×̯×)۶ ya me voy a dormir un rato son las 7:12 de la mañana y no he dormido nadita….

A por cierto se me olvidaba tome la canción de porta- cuando te vas del disco no hay truco 2007 para inspirarme en la 1° Parte del capítulo ٩๏̯͡๏)


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola ya estoy de regreso y perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, bueno de hecho llevo demasiado tiempo sin ni siquiera pasar por (-_-;) es que ha sido un semestre muy pesado con muchas cosas que hacer y tantas experiencias vividas(^_^) y tantos amores y desamores que me dejaron muy inspirada y con muchas ganas de proyectarme jeje (^_^) pero buena ya no los aburro y empiezo espero que lo disfruten mucho y tratare de avanzar lo más que pueda * (^ O ^) * ya que tengo 3 mesesotes de vacaciones jeje.

_ W (^ o ^) W_

-creo que será lo mejor que le diga que no, ya que algo como esto podría afectar gravemente la relación que llevo con todos y eso es lo que menos quiero _mientras decía esto la castaña se levantaba del sofá_ es hora de dejar de pensar en eso, limpiar este desastre de la tetera y comenzar a preparar la cena ya que papá no tarda en llegar.

_mientras tanto el pelinegro caminaba por la calle sin destino fijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, un constante bombardeo de imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder en la residencia Fujioka atacaban su mente, el solo sabía que una gran presión había abandonado su corazón sin embargo se sentía como barco a la deriva ya que lo que sucediera en el futuro por más que quisiera no dependía de él, si no de aquella hermosa mujer que había venido a perturbar su tranquilidad, de pronto entre ese ataque de pensamientos e imágenes logro fijar su atención en un bello parque que se encontraba en frente de el, se podía ver algunos niños jugando, algunas parejas demostrándose el cariño mutuo y de trasfondo había un hermoso lago en el cual se reflejaban los últimos rayos de sol, esa tranquilidad y sencillez le recodo a cierta persona y decidió sentarse en una banca que se encontraba vacía y que además daba de frente a aquel inmenso lago. Permaneció sentado un largo rato, el mismísimo Kyouya Ootori perdió la noción del tiempo y solo reacciono al sentir una vibración en el pecho, era su móvil el que sonaba y tranquilamente contesto, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar la tranquilizadora voz de su hermana diciéndole que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo el solo atino a decir -enseguida voy- colgó el móvil para marcar el numero de su chofer, no tardo en llegar a su casa._

_como sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde en su casa solo entro sin llamar demasiado la atención y se dirigió a su recamara en donde ya lo esperaba su hermana al entrar y verla sintió una gran necesidad de contarle todo lo sucedido y ella solo escucho con atención una vez acabo su relato miro a su hermana en busca de alguna aprobación o comentario ella atino a responderle; _

-estás haciendo lo correcto, está luchando por tu felicidad, en lucha que solo tú puedes librar, además si dices que ella te correspondió aquel beso ¿no crees que existe una posibilidad ahí?_ Kyouya arqueo la ceja como dándose cuenta de eso_ haz lo que harías con cualquier negocio que te beneficiase llega a las últimas consecuencias si es necesario pero no dejes escapar esa oportunidad. _le decía su hermana mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla_ lo siento me tengo que ir ya es tarde y piénsalo bien hermanito.

_ W (^ o ^) W_

_un nuevo día había comenzado Haruhi se encontraba desayunando, ella sabía que tenía que decirle de su decisión a Kyouya pero una duda se asomaba en sus pensamientos pero ella pensando racionalmente decidió no darle más vuelas al asunto y seguir con su decisión ya que según su criterio era lo mejor. Termino de desayunar y salió rumbo al instituto, en el instituto tuvo un día como lo cualquier otro excepto que ella intentaba encontrar a Kyouya para darle su respuesta puesto que entre antes se lo dijera sería mejor pero parecía que la situación no estaba de su lado ya que se había anunciado que ese día no habría host club por remodelaciones, ya era la hora de salida y no lo había visto, de un rumor escucho que se encontraba en la biblioteca._

-lo siento chicos yo me quedare un rato. Necesito consultar unos datos en la biblioteca _le decía a los Hitachin_

- ok Haruhi nosotros nos tenemos que retirar tenemos muchas cosas que estudiar es que no nos fue muy bien en los exámenes jeje (^_^)" y quedamos de estudiar con tono, a él tampoco le fue bien _ decía Kaoru con una sonrisa angelical_

- ok espero que les vaya bien mañana los veo

-si Haruhi pero no te tardes mucho en la escuela que se ve que va a llover, estos días han estado muy feos

Si lo tomare en cuenta, adiós

_ una vez despedida de los gemelos ella se dirigió a la biblioteca pero no lo encontró entonces pensó que debido a las r4modelaciones podría estar en la sala de música y subió a buscarlo pero tampoco se hallaba ahí pero en su estancia ahí recordó la manera en que conoció a Kyouya y la duda que tenia de su decisión se hizo aun mas grande pero decidió ignorarle e irse a casa ya seria mañana el día en que hablaría con él, pero al salir descubrió con desagrado que había comenzado a llover y temiendo a los posibles truenos decidió irse corriendo a su casa._

_ llego a su casa empapada y sintiendo un poco enferma pero solo entro a darse una ducha al salir se encontró a su padre quien la vio un poco pálida y le tomo la temperatura descubriendo que había pescado un resfriado por lo cual la mando a dormir un poco_

_por otro lado Kyouya aun estaba muy ansioso porque no había visto a Haruhi en todo el día, y en eso recordó que tenía que hablar con Ranka y darle el informe de lo que el host club había hecho esa semana, procedió a marcarle y contarle todo; _

- bueno eso es todo lo que se hizo ¿Qué tal?

-me parece tan precioso lo que hacen, me da tanta alegría que pueda estar tan bien enterado de lo que mi adorara Haruhi hace, muchas gracias a ti que me das esta alegría y que cuidas tanto de ella, por favor no dejes que ese imbécil ponga las manos sobre mi hija ¿ok?

- no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso

- ¿a y me podrías hacer otro gran favor?

- por supuesto dime

- lo que sucede es que hoy la testaruda de Haruhi vino a casa con una horrible lluvia y llego toda mojada y pues se enfermo un poco, por lo que no creo que vaya mañana ¿podrías avisarle a los profesores por favor?

_ Esta noticia lo había preocupado un poco y solo atino a decir_ - si por supuesto no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo, hasta luego espero que Haruhi se recupere pronto y que estés bien.

-si gracias te cuidas he

_Kyouya se encontraba muy preocupado por diversas cosas, primero por la salud de aquella chica tan especial, después por el hecho de que tal vez no la vería el día próximo, y en tercera el no saber esa respuesta que tanto anhelaba le estaba comiendo los nervios. Y pensó en tener un detalle con ella, tomo su móvil y marco un numero_

En la casa Fujioka…

Tiiiin tooon (el sonido del timbre)

-si diga, que se le ofrece

-¿es esta la residencia de Fujioka Haruhi?

-si que se le ofrece

- vengo a hacerle una entrega

_ el mensajero le entrego una caja bellamente adornada con un moño muy fino, Ranka se sorprendió un poco y firmo, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo pero decidió respetar la privacidad de Haruhi y puso la caja al lado de la cama donde ella dormía_ poco tiempo después ella despertó y vio la caja, ya recuperada se puso de pie y tomo la caja, la abrió y lo que descubrió fue un bellísimo y esplendoroso broche, ella quedo maravillada con la hermosura de tal broche y al ver la caja encontró una tarjeta muy linda y decía lo siguiente:

-un bello broche para una bella dama, espero que te recuperes pronto….Te amo Kyouya Ootori-

_ Haruhi estaba algo sorprendida con el detalle esto agrando aun mas su duda sobre su decisión pero no como debería ya que la respuesta para ella seguía siendo NO.

_ W (^ o ^) W_

Al día siguiente…..

_ Haruhi había logrado recuperarse perfectamente bien y su día transcurría normalmente y puesto que ese día el host club se realizaría como siempre ella pensó en hablar con Kyouya después de las actividades del club. El receso había llegado y ella comía su obento tranquilamente en el salón, (los gemelos se habían ido al comedor a comer)

_ Ella vio una figura alta y delgada entrando el aula_

- Kyouya que sorpresa ver por aquí

-tu sabes perfectamente lo que busco, no quiero presionarte pero estoy muy impaciente por esa respuesta

-claro ya lo he decidido

_ Kyouya tomo asiento en la banca que estaba enfrente de la que se encontraba Haruhi de modo que la veía directamente a los ojos_

-está bien te escucho _ Kyouya sentía como su corazón latía tanto que lo podía escuchar_

-lo siento pero no _ al escuchar estas palabras el semblante de Kyouya cambio a uno evidentemente triste, el sintió como su corazón se rompía en muchos pedazos, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y una desesperación por retener a esa persona, Haruhi seguía hablando pero en sus desesperación le resultaba tremendamente difícil entender lo que decía en ese momento recordó las palabras de su hermana "llega a las últimas consecuencias si es necesario pero no dejes escapar esa oportunidad" el estaba a punto de hablar cuando en las palabras de Haruhi logro distinguir una que le dolió como puñal al hígado;_

-cariño a Tamaki, _él no había escuchado todo lo que Haruhi le había dicho pero esa sencilla frase hizo que su furia subiera rápidamente como era posible que a el no le podía regalar un poco de su cariño pero al hablar de ese idiota siempre lo hacía con afecto.

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO DECIDAS ASI DE FACIL, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE QUIERAS A ESE IMBESIL Y AMI NO, QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO ¡DIME! ¡DIME! QUE NECESITO HACER PARA QUE ME AMES, ESE DIA ME CORRESPONDISTE EL BESO Y AHORA ¿ASI DE FACIL ME RECHAZAS?

_el pelinegro la tomo de los laterales de la cabeza y la jalo hacia sí, el ya no sabía qué hacer para hacerla entender que el la amaba con todo su ser, que la amaba como jamás había imaginado amar a alguien, que por ella era capaz de todo, lo único que pudo hacer es besarla, en ese beso tremendamente pasional le transmitió un gran amor que ella jamás había imaginado.

Ella al principio solo por instito le correspondió el beso pero al sentir todas esas emociones que él le transmitía se dio cuenta que al lado de el se sentía protegida, amada, sentía el calor del su amor, el resguardo de sus brazos, el dulce sabor de sus labios y sintió la necesidad de amarlo, de poseerlo ¿era en realidad que si lo amaba?_

_al romperse el beso aun quedo en el aire ese mar de sensaciones, de sentimientos los dos se separaron poco a poco mirándose a los ojos como queriendo nunca romper ese momento mágico, Haruhi ya no sabía lo que sentía respecta a él y el sabia que ahora la amaba más que nunca. Sonó el aviso de que era momento de que todos volvieran a sus aulas el solo atino a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba_

-¿y la respuesta aun es no?

-no lo sé 0.o

_en ese momento todos entraron al salón cruzándose con el pelinegro que iba de salida, muchos sospecharon al ver el rostro de perplejidad de Haruhi pero nadie quiso comentar nada, ni siquiera los gemelos

_el resto de la clase Haruhi estuvo distante y a la salida se fue inmediatamente solo se detuvo para avisarle a los gemelos que tendría que ir a estudiar y que no podría asistir al club y sin dar lugar a preguntas se marcho.

_ W (^ o ^) W_

Bueno este capítulo se ha acabado ¿será que Haruhi cambie de opinión con lo sucedido? El próximo capítulo no tardara jeje bye, gracias por leer no se olviden de comentar, criticar, transmitir ideas lo que quieran ¿ok? (=^_^=) siendo las 5:52 a.m. doy por terminado el capitulo * ya saben las mejores ideas surgen en la noche* probablemente no sea muy largo pero creo yo me quedo bien (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

_Haruhi caminaba sumamente pensativa hacia su casa_

*ya no entiendo que es lo que siento, no entiendo cómo es que él puede hacerme sentir de esa manera ¿en verdad siento algo por el? Si es asi ¿Qué consecuencias tendría? ¿Por qué siempre caigo rendida cuando él me besa? ¿por que desde esa tarde no puedo pensar e otra cosa que no sea el?...no lo sé u_u pero estoy agotada mejor iré a distraerme mientras compro la cena*

_Kyouya trataba con un gran esfuerzo, analizar los contratos que tenía que firmar para alguno de sus negocios pero en verdad le estaba costando concentrarse en algo más que no fuera Haruhi y más en momento tan crítico _

*esta lejanía duele cada día por qué no te tengo, no tengo tu boca, no tengo tus ganas y por más que intento ya no entiendo nada porque primero me rechazas y después al besarnos existe tal conexión en verdad que ya no entiendo nada y esto me frustra ya no puedo pensar fríamente por eso ya no sé que voy a hacer (-_-;)…. Tengo que concéntrame no voy q permitir que esto interfiera tanto en mi (¿a quien trataba de engañar?)*

_ W (^ o ^) W_

*Estoy algo cansada, bueno era de esperarse, solo he dormido 3 horas hoy ¬¬/ pero valió la pena porque tengo una decisión definitiva n_n*

_Los hermanos Hitachi iban felices junto con su juguetito Haruhi camino al comedor, ya que la habían convencido de comer con ellos diciéndole que hoy servirían el mejor ootoro que jamás había probado, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Tamaki, Honey, Mori, en el comedor, al parecer sus horarios habían coincidido_

-Haruhiiiiiiiiiii!

_Se escucho un estruendoso grito por todo el comedor, que provenía de King pero mayor fue la sorpresa de todos al ver a Tamaki corriendo hacia ella para saludarla con un cálido beso ¡EN LOS LABIOS!_ _Por azares del destino Kyouya iba entrando en ese preciso momento y presencio esa escena que a primera vista parecía un tierno beso entre dos amantes, el sintió como esa ligera esperanza desaparecía de una manera muy dolorosa, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era no volver a ver a ninguno de los dos, era confuso ya que sentía tanto dolor y odio mezclados así que solo atino a salir lo más rápido posible de esa habitación… corrió lo mas que pudo, en verdad odiaba esa vulnerabilidad que estaba sintiendo así que se refugió en donde nadie lo encontrara_

-Tamaki O.o a que se debe ese beso

- Pero Haruhi si es lo más normal que un padre bese a su hija no?

-quien te dijo eso!

-mi padre n_n

-pues trata de no volver a hacer eso ok?

-Porque? (T_T)

- Por que no es lo correcto además yo no soy tu hija ¬¬

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo mas triste del mundo es ver a una hija negando a su padre, que he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-jajajajajaja Tama-chan es tan inocente jjajajajaja

-¬¬ si sigue así no creo que sea bueno

- jajajajajaja Tono tonto jajajajajajaja, no te preocupes Haruhi tienes aquí a tus hermanos Hitachi, nosotros no somos PERVERTIDOS como Tono, además como estamos en la MISMA CLASE estaremos con tigo SIEMPPRE jajajajaja

_Los gemelos gustaban de torturar a Tamaki con esa idea_

-A por cierto Honey ¿Dónde está Kyouya?

_al escuchar ese nombre Haruhi empezó a sentir que su corazón latía muy rápido _

- Creo que se quedo en el aula haciendo no se que n_n

_ W (^ o ^) W_

_ Ya habían terminado las clases, y Haruhi no había podido hablar con Kyouya, y lo que había sucedido en el almuerzo ya lo había olvidado por completo ya que ella solo pensaba en ese lindo pelinegro_

*uff no está por ningún lado, bueno ya lo veré mañana tengo que conversar con el….. Cierto! Tengo que ir a regresar a la biblioteca los libros que pedí ayer*

_Haruhi entro a la biblioteca y regreso los libros pero de pronto recordó que no sabía que iba a hacer de cenar esa noche, así que le pareció buena idea pasarse por la sección de cocina para sacar alguna receta, y estaba recorriendo los estantes cuando le pareció ver a alguien recargado en la mesa mas escondida de todas, además ella reconocía esa cabellera_

*Ahí esta! Por fin lo encuentro*

-Kouyaaa

-Aléjate de mí

_su respuesta la dejo fría _

-¿Qué?

-Aléjate de mí

_El levanto la mirada hacia ella, la chica pudo notar que los ojos de el estaban algo rojos como si ¿hubiese llorado?..._

- Por qué?

_ el solo atino a bajar la mirada

- Aléjate de mí, bien sabes que no te merezco, estoy tan arrepentido de haberte dicho lo que te dije por que ahora ya no puedo ser el mismo con tigo, ahora ya no debo verte, aléjate aun estas a tiempo

-Por que me pides eso? Por que ya no debes verme?

- porque tu no me necesitas a mí, lo necesitas a el

- O_o no entiendo

- Te vi esta mañana con Tamaki y entendí todo, la razón de por qué dudabas tanto, no me amas a mi lo amas a él, así que me voy a quitar de en medio, solo que sinceramente no quiero no espero que encuentren la felicidad, eso significaría que nunca sentiste nada por mi y que mis esperanzas fueron estúpidas, _Kyouya esbozo una breve sonrisa y la miro directo a los ojos_ por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.

_ Esta última frase fue como una flecha directo al corazón de Haruhi y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la castaña y sus perfil de volvió sombrío_

-Debí de habérmelo imaginado,….. el día que me besaste en el salón lograste despertar esos sentimiento que tenia por ti, pero sencillamente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era todo nuevo para mí, no podía creer que algo como eso me estuviera pasando a mi yo que soy una más.

-O_o una más?

_Haruhi cayó de rodillas en el piso vencida por el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo en lo más profundo del alma, las lagrimas que goteaban en el piso comenzaron a formar un pequeño charco_

-Soy una más del montón, no soy nada especial, nunca he tenido un novio, no poseo a mi media naranja, ni nadie me posee, no me sé peinar, no huelo a flores, no me gusta ir al salón de belleza, no me gusta maquillarme, no puedo usar tacones, no sé manipular a ningún hombre, no tengo fotos de mis viajes por el mundo porque no he viajado mas que por mi mundo interior, no escucho música comercial, no bailo bien, ni mucho menos canto , no hago crecer ninguna flor, mi piel no es suave, mis uñas son cortísimas, no me pinto los labios, siempre pierdo los aretes, no me gustan las pulseras, ni los relojes, nunca me he podido pintar una uña sin que me manche. Yo soy una más del montón Nada me hace especial, sin embargo tu me escogiste pero debí imaginarme que te darías cuenta de eso, de solo soy una más, pero jamás imagine usarías una escusa tan absurda para librarte de mí. Debí imaginarme que solo mentías aunque aun no entiendo que provecho sacaste de esto.

_Haruhi se dio la vuelta para irse ya que el llanto ya le resultaba incontrolable_

-O-o ¿escusa absurda?

_Kyouya alcanzo a tomar de la mano a Haruhi para detenerla_

-Entiende que aunque diga que te vayas no quiero perderte

-¡ YA NO JUEGES CON MIGO!

- NO ESTOY JUGANDO NECESITO QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACION QUE ESCUSA ABSURDA?

-La de Tamaki

-¿Qué es lo sientes por el?

- Lo quiero

- O.o

- si lo quiero, quiero su amistad, adoro que gracias a él tengo a mi 2° familia el Host Club, adoro que gracias a él te conocí a ti, por que a ti te amo

- sabes soñar, tu puedes hacer vibrar mi piel, de tu boca salen palabras que se nombran desde el corazón, eres una más, una que mira y observa su entorno, una que se divierte enormemente en este mundo, una que puede brindar un abrazo cálido, una que puede ver todo lo bueno de las cosas, si eso es ser una mas tu lo eres. Y ¿sabes algo? Yo amo a esas chicas, YO TE AMO A TI

_Un leve murmullo salió de los labios de la chica_

-Y yo a ti

_ Y ambos recordarían ese 21 de abril en el que en la parte más oculta de la biblioteca con un cálido y tierno beso sellaron el amor mutuo que existía entre ellos_.

_ W (^ o ^) W_


End file.
